


I Just Can't Look It's Killing Me

by mainestage



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bottom Luke, Bromance, Cashton, Friends With Benefits, Kinda, M/M, Not Beta Read, Prequel, Top Michael, muke smut, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6626119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mainestage/pseuds/mainestage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kind of a prequel to "It was Only A Kiss How Did It End Up Like This?". But it doesn't have to be read first to understand what's going on. <br/>Michael and Luke fuck and things get weird. <br/>Choosing the title was hard. <br/>??I suck at smut??I'm so sorry??</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Can't Look It's Killing Me

"So what do you wanna do today?" 

"I don't care." 

After a long pause Calum replied, "Wanna go to the mall?"

"No." 

"What the fuck Luke." It had been like this all week. Luke pouting, Calum trying to be nice. Quite frankly Calum was tired of it. 

Luke's shoulders moved up and down in an 'I don't know' motion and he didn't say anything--just kept flicking through his phone, not really settling on anything in particular. 

Calum's right hand moved through his hair. "Well then be a bitch then, I'll go see if Ashton wants to hang out." 

As he left the room, Luke's eyes finally flicked up towards his retreating figure and his mouth opened slightly but closed silently a second later. 

Luke didn't even know why he was acting the way he was. But his mood didn't improve when Michael walked into the kitchen, eyes glued to his phone, pointedly ignoring him. 

"Hey Mike." He tried,  _knowing_ it was no use. 

Of course Michael didn't respond, just continued making himself a sandwich. 

Luke sighed. "Come on Mike we're acting like children." 

Michael's hand paused a second on the pitcher of orange juice but he resumed pouring himself a glass a second later. "I don't want to talk about it." And he left the room, sandwich and juice in hand.

"Great." Luke let his head hit the kitchen table and he groaned in defeat. In the silence, his mind wandered to last week..

_"Do you think they can hear us?"_

_That was the last thing on Michael's mind at the time, so even though he really wasn't sure he muttered out, "No, hold still."_

_He slowly pushed into Luke's hole, biting his lip and trying to keep it together. Luke was barely making it. Mouth open, eyes shut, letting out squeaky moans that were uncharacteristic for him. Both of them were in uncharted waters, not having done this before, so it amplified the pleasure times ten._

_"Fuck." Was the first word Luke could manage as he felt Michael's hard cock bottom out inside him._

_Michael licked his red lips and moved out slowly, using all his strength not to pull out and slam back into Luke over and over. "You okay?"_

_Luke's answer was delayed as Michael's hips snapped forwards and he lost his mind for a moment. It was the perfect mix of pain pain pain and pleasure pleasure pleasure and Luke didn't think he could go on in life until he'd felt this feeling at least a million times. "Fuck Mike do that again."_

_His lips twitched. "Say please." He halted all movements, much to his own cock's dismay._

_"Oh my god please Michael fuck me." Luke didn't care one bit that he may 'sound like a girl', and when Michael's hips stuttered into a faster pace he had to grab the pillow next to him to keep his wild moans to himself._

_Michael was in similar shape, panting heavily, moaning now as he couldn't help it._

_Luke grabbed a hold of his own hard dick and jerked himself roughly. He didn't understand how he was already there but it felt so good he didn't dare tell Michael to stop. Instead he rasped, "I'm gonna come" seconds before shooting his load onto his stomach while his eyes screwed together and he let himself feel it._

_"Oh my god" Michael's mouth went slack and his hips stuttered to a stop as his own load shot deep into Luke's ass. Once the rushing in his ears stopped he collapsed on top of Luke, sweaty and lethargic._

_After a few minutes, Luke said quietly, "Can you get your dick out of my ass?"_

_Michael rolled his eyes and pulled out, letting his body fall to the side. "How romantic."_

_"Oh sorry. Didn't realize this was supposed to be special." He deadpanned._

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_

_"Don't worry about it." Luke went to get up and immediately regretted it. He fell back down on the bed with a wince. "Not like it matters anyways."_

_Michael was confused, needless to say. He didn't understand what exactly Luke wanted from him. "Why are you acting like such a girl, dude?"_

_Luke ignored him and stared straight ahead, praying he'd leave so he didn't see him so exposed like this much longer. (Deep down he knew it didn't matter, considering what they just did. Plus Michael had seen him at his absolute worst.)_

_"Whatever." Michael got up and found his clothes, threw them on and went to his own room to sulk._

And that's pretty much what happened. Luke's attention snapped back to reality and he wondered idly if he should tell Ashton or Calum about it, but decided on a better plan. He'd talk to Michael about it. Whether he liked it or not, it needed to be done.

__

 

"Michael, wake up." He shook him slightly, watching as a mass of black hair turned and his face became visible. 

"Fuck off." Was the response he got, then his eyes closed and he was out again. 

Luke grabbed the covers and yanked them off. At first Michael didn't move, then he made a very large point of sitting up, moving so his knees were under him and his hands were balled up into fists. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU??" 

"I'M SORRY I SAID THAT SHIT OKAY???" He let his voice drop, remembering the others asleep in the house. "I was upset." 

Michael was beside himself. "Well my god I'm so sorry my peanut butter got in your chocolate now go make yourself a fucking sandwich and leave me THE HELL ALONE."

"I just felt like you were mad about it being just sex." 

"Why are you still here?!" Michael yelled in his face, hands coming to cover his ears petulantly. 

"I'm sorry I'm not good at the whole romance thing alright? Please talk to me, you're my best friend and I miss you."

Michael was silent for a long minute. Luke almost thought he hadn't heard him because his facial expression didn't change. "You thought I was being serious?" 

Luke shrugged. "What else was I supposed to think?" 

Michael's scowl strangely mutated into a grin and he slung his arms around Luke's shoulders. "Come here dipshit." He pulled him down next to him in bed and nuzzled his nose into the crook of his neck. "I was joking, Luke. You're my best friend too and no offense but it  _was_ just sex. I mean, you're awesome and all but we work pretty well as friends, right?"

Luke snuffed, face in Michael's hair. "Yeah we do." 

"Then why fuck with it?" He pressed a sweet kiss to his throat "Especially when we can just fuck with each other." 

Luke grinned now. "That was smooth." 

"Of course it was! Everything I say is smooth like silk." 

"Sure Michael, sure." Luke rolled his eyes and got up to straddle Michael's waist. "Next time I'm topping though." He said with a smirk. 

Michael's eyebrow quirked. "Next time?" 


End file.
